greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 030
"No Tomato", known as "Yuma's Greatest Ordeal! Fight to Death, Vegetable Death Match" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 7, 2011. Summary Tombo Tillbitty Duels people, defeating them with his "Basket Rule" or "Vegetable Deathmatch" in the Japanese Version, and takes their Heart Pieces. Dextra and Nistro appear near one of the defeated Duelists. They see he has vegetables stuffed in his mouth, and Dextra sees blood on his shirt (in the dub, they assumed it's tomato juice). Dextra inspects closer, and licks it up, telling the disgusted Nistro its just tomato. 's idea of what Tori would look like.]] Yuma Tsukumo, accompanied by Astral and Tori Meadows, is eating his trademark riceball. Tori complains about his gulping, and Astral looks at Yuma in his usual serious way. Suddenly, a crow grabs the riceball from Yuma's hands and flies away. Yuma, hungry, falls down dramatically. Tombo Tillbitty kneels down to Yuma, offering him some vegetables (cucumbers) to eat. Yuma openly enjoys eating them, and Tori takes a small bite, and tells Tombo she really likes it, who in turn turns all red and blushes. Yuma, happy to have had some food after all, pats Tombo on the shoulder, thanking him and introducing himself, but Tombo's still blushing. He nervously introduces himself. He tells Yuma and Tori about his dream of creating a tomato theme park in which everything is about tomatoes, Tomatotopia, and says he wants to make Tori the "image girl," who immediately, albeit quite shocked, think of herself lying between tomatoes in a commercial-like fashion. Astral makes his own interpretation, with Tori in a tomato costume saying she's a tomato girl (in the dub, Tori says "Welcome to Tomatotopia"). Yuma, angered by the idea, says it definitely won't happen, and challenges Tombo to take a Heart Piece and make it harder for him to win the tournament and the wish. Tombo, albeit quite surprised by Yuma response, accepts, and performing his Dueling ritual, Yuma declares it's a Duel. Now their Duel has begun, Tombo takes one of the tons on his back of, puts a lid on it, and puts it next to Yuma, explaining the rules of his so-called Basket Rule. If a player declares battle, they have to eat a vegetable. They may grab 1 at random from the ton, and if they decide to eat it, they may attack. Yuma protests, but Dextra and Nistro appear, and after some questioning from all sides, they grant permission for the Basket Rule. Tombo immediately activates a Field Spell Card, "Tomato Paradise". All of the surroundings turn into a fairy-tale-like land with tomatoes floating about. He Summons "Tomatoknight". Using his Field Spell, he can summon a Tomato Token. He then also activates "Tomatopult" hitting Yuma in the face with the token, for a rotten tomato-effect. Yuma Summons "Achacha Archer", uses its effect, but the vegetable he grabs is a special type of tomato (an "eggplant tomato"), which Yuma doesn't like, so he doesn't attack, which both Tori and Astral are surprised by, and Sets a card. Tombo plays "Tomato in Tomato", and uses its effect summon a second one, effectively calling out more "Tomato Tokens". He uses "Tough Tomato" to raise his Tomato's ATK by 500. "Tomatoknight" attacks and destroys "Achacha Archer". Then, Housaka attacks with "Tomato in Tomato" and inflicts direct damage to Yuma. Because he took direct damage, Yuma activates his Trap Card to take control of "Tomato in Tomato". Because of this, Tombo can't attack with his other monsters. Instead, he uses "Tomatopult" to blast the 2 "Tomato Tokens" at Yuma. Yuma attempts a reversal with "Chacchaka Archer," Summoned by Tributing the monster he took from Tombo, using "Blustering Winds". However, Yuma picks another special tomato (a "cucumber tomato"), and refuses to attack. Tombo gets angry about Yuma's dislike of tomatoes. He take his turn, summoning a new monster to Xyz Summon his "Tomato King." Consuming an Overlay Unit, the cute little monster becomes a huge monster with twice its attack, but what would be a finishing move from Tombo's side is deflected by Yuma's Trap Card. Yuma takes his turn, Summons "Gagaga Magician", and changes its Level to 3. Astral then informs him that in order to win the Duel, Yuma must eat a vegetable. Once again, Yuma picks a vegetable at random, and receives a "carrato," which Housaka describes as a mix between a carrot and a tomato. When Yuma refuses to eat it, Tori says that if Yuma loses to Tombo, and the latter's wish comes true, the foods Tomatotopia makes will be tomato salad, tomato pizza, and tomato riceballs and she will force feed Yuma every single day. As a result, Yuma reluctantly eats the tomato in one bite, but ultimately likes it, much to his surprise and the happiness of Tori and Tombo. He goes on to overlay his "Gagaga" monsters to Xyz Summon his new Xyz Monster, "Melomelody the Brass Djinn", eating a tomato in the process and using "Gagaga Girl's" effect now that it was overlaid, lowering "Tomato King" to 0 ATK. Attacking, Yuma destroys the monster, and using "Melody's" effect, fully destroys it and Tombo's Life Points. Tombo and Yuma have a few finishing words, and Yuma gets a Heart Piece from him. The two bid farewell. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Tombo Tillbitty The Duel follows the Basket Rule, so each player must eat a vegetable before declaring an attack. Turn 1: Tombo " Field Spell.]] Tombo activates the "Tomato Paradise" Field Spell Card. He then Normal Summons "Tomatoknight" (1100/800). The effect of "Tomato Paradise" activates, Special Summoning a "Tomato Token" (0/0) as he successfully Summoned a Plant-Type monster. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Tomatopult", which will let him Tribute a Plant-Type monster to inflict 400 damage. He Tributes his "Tomato Token" (Yuma 4000 → 3600). Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Achacha Archer" (1200/600). Its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage (Tombo 4000 → 3500). Due to the Basket Rules, he has to eat a vegetable before attacking. He choses not to. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Tombo Tombo Normal Summons "Tomato in Tomato" (1000/1400). Its effect activates, Special Summoning another "Tomato in Tomato" from his hand. "Tomato Paradise" activates, Special Summoning two "Tomato Tokens" (0/0 each). He then activates "Tough Tomato", increasing the ATK of his his Plant-Type monsters by 500. "Tomatoknight" attacks and destroys "Achacha Archer" (Yuma 3600 → 3200). He attacks directly with "Tomato in Tomato" (Yuma 3200 → 1700). Yuma activates his face-down "Heartfelt Appeal", taking control of a "Tomato in Tomato" until his next End Phase, with its effect negated. Tombo Tributes the two "Tomato Tokens" to inflict 800 damage with "Tomatopult". (Yuma 1700 → 900) Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Tributes "Tomato in Tomato" to Normal Summon "Chacchaka Archer" (1200/1800). Yuma activates its effect, destroying "Tomatopult". He then activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK and DEF of "Chacchaka Archer" by 1000 until Yuma's next Standby Phase. Yuma cannot bring himself to eat a vegetable, so he Sets a card. Turn 5: Tombo " is Summoned.]] Tombo Normal Summons "Tomato in Tomato" (1000/1400), with "Tomato Paradise" Special Summoning a "Tomato Token" (0/0). Tombo overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Tomato King" (1600/800) in Attack Position. "Tomato Paradise" Special Summons another "Tomato Token" (0/0). Tombo activates the effect of "Tomato King", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its own ATK until his next Standby Phase, to 3200. "Tomato King" attacks and destroys "Chacchaka Archer", but Yuma activates his face-down "Transaction Summon", halving the Battle Damage (Yuma 900 → 400) and Special Summoning "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) from his hand in Attack Position. However, the opponent's monster won't be destroyed by battle until his next End Phase. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He activates its effect, changing its Level to 3. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Melomelody the Brass Djinn" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Gagaga Girl" activates as it was used in an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster. The ATK of "Tomato King" becomes 0. "Melomelody" attacks "Tomato King" (Tombo 3500 → 2100), which is not destroyed due to the effect of "Transaction Summon". Yuma activates the effect of "Melomelody", detaching the overlaid "Gagaga Girl" to allow it to attack an Xyz Monster again (Tombo 2100 → 700). Yuma activates the effect again, detaching "Gagaga Magician". "Melomelody" attacks "Tomato King" (Tombo 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuma Tsukumo Effect Monsters = * Achacha Archer * Chacchaka Archer * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician |xyz monsters = * Melomelody the Brass Djinn |spells = * Blustering Winds |traps = * Heartfelt Appeal * Transaction Summon Differences in adaptations In the English dub, Tombo says Tori would be the perfect greeter for Tomatotopia rather than the image girl, and Tori's vision of herself lying between tomatoes in a commercial-like fashion is replaced with Astral's vision of her in the mascot costume, leaving Astral without a thought. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/yu-gi-oh!-zexal/episode-30-english-dubbed/ Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Season 2 Category:Episodes